


Maybe In Another Time

by Celestewrites



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestewrites/pseuds/Celestewrites
Summary: So much time has passed since Klaus and Caroline parted ways in the woods of Mystic Falls. Now, life is pushing them closer for just a moment in time.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Maybe In Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot. I posted this first on my tumblr and thought I’d post it here as well.
> 
> I was inspired by Klaus and Caroline car scene in The Originals season 5 episode 6. I hope you all like it!

For a second, Klaus let himself completely feel the encompassing light and warmth that always surrounded the beautiful blonde. A wishful smile rested on his lips, as he stared ahead. 

“Thank you for giving me the time and space all those years ago,”

Her gentle voice breaks the comforting silence. His head rolled over to look at the woman yet again, meeting her kind blue eyes, keeping his smile on his face. He took in her soft smile and the twinkle in her eyes that evoked nostalgic memories. Klaus grinned at the memories that started flooding to him and a smirk graced his lips as he remembered how they parted. 

The woman beside him swung her right hand, hitting his chest lightly as if she knew where his mind led him. Klaus chuckled lightheartedly, watching her blush and giggle. He boldly took her right hand in his left and delicately caressed it.

“It was simply what you wanted, Caroline,” Klaus brought her hand to his lips. The beautiful blonde turned just as he kissed her hand. Caroline grinned at his charm and playfully rolled her eyes at him.

“Really, Klaus?” She was going to pull her hand away but he held her hand a little tighter, Caroline didn’t try to pull away again. He chuckled at her tone that reminded him of their past.

“You were honest with me and I respected that, Love,” 

As he let himself be the good guy in her story, she didn’t pull away or cover their time with hostility and revulsion as he said in the past, she also let herself feel the undeniable attraction that they’ve always shared, never really fading. She even let herself wishfully thought ‘What if…’. 

Her heart ached a little but as he caressed her hand, Caroline pushed the heart ache away. She has stopped the car on the side of the road, the conversation has been distracting and now she has a question for him that she isn’t sure she can hold back.

“Klaus…”

The gentle whisper of his name from her lips stilled him, their hands gradually interlaced. Klaus’s storming blue eyes took in every inch of Caroline’s face, a face he has drawn countless times over the years. A face he has always felt he couldn’t fully capture on canvas or paper, though that didn’t stop him from trying.

“Yes, Love?”

“Do you think…” Her blue eyes stray from his as she finds her words. She fixed her eyes on their hands, a small smile growing on her lips again.

“Maybe in another time, we would be…” Her voice trails and she feels her eyes sting but she holds it together. Klaus knew where she was heading and held her hand tightly.

“Yes, my love,” 

Caroline’s wishful blue eyes met his and slowly they moved closer, her lips inches away from his.

“Maybe In Another Time… Another World…” Klaus softly spoke.

They stare at each other before slowly closing their eyes as they let themselves live in that other time, a kiss that held what could have been. Caroline tried to hold back the silent tears, Klaus’s large and comforting hands moved to hold her face as she moved to hold his. Neither wanting the moment to end but they knew it needed to and so they parted, holding onto this moment in time.


End file.
